Provice D.Kei
Personality Provice is a stern man who is called the Grim Reaper. He obtained this title not only because of his fighting abilities, but also his view on death. He highly believes that death will happen to everyone and the true way to attain true peace is through death. Provice seems to be one of the few with sights of what is happening in the world, as seen as he spoke about strange stuff no one else would understand. Plot Past (Frosville Massacre) Provice was once a resident of Frosville, a small town in a cold, region. He was ill-treated by the residents due to him being poor and due to him taking care of a certain ex-convict of the town. He took care of the ex-convict as his father, and ignored what others think of him. Over time, he sees that the ex-convict not only has to live with other's treatment, he has to battle with a terminal illness he contracted, life for him was worse than death. Believing that suffering can be avoided with death, on the night his 'father' died due to illness, Provice singlehandedly destroyed the town, killing almost all the residents in it under the name of 'liberating them from their suffering'. Very few survived, and this event became known as the Frosville Massacre. After wandering for a while, Provice witnessed the atrocities of the world and thought that there was no reason for him to live on. As he tried to end his own life, he was stopped by Saviour , who managed to talk him back to living. Triston City arc First seen as a commander of the Demon Army, Provice was in charge of attacking the city from the forests in the west of the city. There he met Ming , who he mistakes for a small kid and does not take him seriously. He later lost when Ming transformed to his uncontrolled form. After the battle, he left the Demon Army, with the reason submitted to his superior as 'I have seen the true enemy of both mankind and demons, after a battle with a certain someone' Kaerbond Forest arc Following the party, Provice met Aurora in Kaerbond forest, who recognises him as the one who conducted the 'Frostville masacre'. Wanting to take revenge for killing her loved ones and her hometown, Aurora fought him, but lost. Provice wanted to end her life when Ming interrupted the battle. After a battle with the two, Provice lost again. Portal Battle arc Provice was first seen over-seeing the Resistance base, while predicting a bad omen to fall upon the Resistance. Hit off the roof by supplies sent by Shiv , he met Alex . After telling him some important information, he left, with little resistance from Alex . He was later seen after Slash and Zalfier 's fight, where he told Zalfier to unearth Aurora 's grave, which happens to be empty. He later suggested Zalfier to meet an old colleague with him, saying that he will learn the absolute truth there. Following Zalfier after he saw a vision of a heavily injured Pulse , he found out that Iblis was also in the area. Saying that he planned to finish what Saviour originally planned to do, he proceed to confront Iblis , with little progress. Abilities *Roundhouse Slash - Slashes forward at high speeds while spinning Lancer Skill *Weapon summon: Death Scythe - summons the death scythe weapon. Death Magic, Magic used by Provice. Some will provide a chance of death,but at a very low rate *Soul crusher - Attacks an airborne enemy from all sides *Soul breaker - Continuous barrage of attacks on a single enemy *Soul burial - Hit enemy into an object and bury the enemy, small chance of death(0.01%) *Soul burner - Creates a flame from underground that burns the enemy's soul, small chance of death(0.01%). *Soul Judgement - Enlarges the death Scythe and drop in onto an enemy, small chance of death(0.01%) *Soul taker - Forcefully takes the soul away from the enemy, instant death if hits, but this attack only has a 1% chance of hitting *Soul torture - A barrage of attacks on an enemy *Soul hurricane - Creates a hurricane which goes after an enemy, small chance of death(0.01%) if hits. Weapons Golden Hook - Provice's default pole arm. It was a heavy pole arm with sharp blades used for everyday combat. Provice has a habit of losing it in battle due to it's weight,however. Death Scythe - Provice's true weapon, which is usually summoned right after losing his golden hook in battle. This weapon is light, but sharp, it can easily tear through armours with minimal effort. Provice earned his title due to his battle prowess while using this weapon, which killed many powerful individuals. Major Battles Ep3: Ming Vs Provice (lose) Ep11: Provice Vs Aurora (Win) Ep12: Ming&Aurora Vs Provice (lose) S2 Ep ?: Provice vs Ming (Future; Unknown) Trivia *While Death magic seems overpowered due to the fact it provides instant death at times, the chance of the effects activating are so low it seems to never happen.